Tanya Kahana
Tanya Kahana wurde am 21 Oktober 1985 in Tel Aviv, Israel geboren. Sie ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin. Seit ihrem 10. Lebensjahr leiht sie Rollen in Kinofilmen, Fernsehserien, Hörspielen, Werbung und Computerspielen ihre Stimme. Kahana ist die Stationvoice des Frankfurter Radiosenders You FM. Sprechrollen Spielfilme *1997: Harriet die kleine Detektivin für Michelle Trachtenberg als Harriet M. Welsch *1997: Speed 2 – Cruise Control *1998: Der König der Löwen 2 – Simbas Königreich als Vitani. Urit brit ieitt mitkt ktog ogit uii *1999: Aus Liebe zum Spiel *2005: Breakfast on Pluto für Ruth Negga als Charlie *2006: Dance! Jeder Traum beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt *2006: Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter für Joss Stone als Angela *2006: Rocky Balboa für Angela Boyd als Angie *2006: Silent Hill für Tanya Allen als Anna *2007: Hairspray für Nikki Blonsky als Tracy Turnblad *2007: Stirb langsam 4.0 für Mary Elizabeth Winstead als Lucy McClane *2007: The Messengers für Kristen Stewart als Jessica Solomon *2007: Bratz – Genie Magic *2008: Juno für Ellen Page als Juno MacGuff *2008: Step Up to the Streets für Briana Evigan als Andie West *2009: (500) Days of Summer für Zooey Deschanel als Summer Finn *2009: I Love You, Beth Cooper für Hayden Panettiere als Beth Cooper *2009: LOL (Laughing Out Loud) für Christa Theret als Lola *2011: Scream 4 für Hayden Panettiere als Kirby Reed *2011: The Roommate für Leighton Meester als Rebecca Evans *2011: Plötzlich Star für Leighton Meester als Meg *2011: Planet der Affen: Prevolution für Freida Pinto als Caroline Aranha Fernsehen *1987–1995: Full House für Mary-Kate und Ashley Olsen als Michelle Elizabeth Tanner *2003: Magister Negi Magi als Asuna Kagurazaka *2003–2004: Die Ewigkeit, die du dir wünschst *2003–2005: Die himmlische Joan für Becky Wahlstrom als Grace Polk *2003–2006: Teenage Robot als XJ9/Jenny Wakeman *2004–2005: O.C., California für Nikki Griffin als Jess Sathers *2004–2006: Pretty Cure als Nagisa Misumi *2004–2007: Veronica Mars für Tessa Thompson als Jackie Cook *2004–2008: Instant Star für Alexz Johnson als Jude Harrison *2004–2008: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX als Alexis Rhodes *2005–2008: Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente als Mai *2006: Digimon Data Squad als Nanami *2006: Rebelde Way – Leb dein Leben für Camila Bordonaba als Marizza Pía Spirito *2006–2008: Blood Ties für Gina Holden als Coreen Fennel *2006–2008: Einfach Cory für Maiara Walsh als Meena Paroom *2006–2010: The Hills für Heidi Montag als Heidi Montag *2006–2010: Heroes für Hayden Panettiere als Claire Bennett *2008–2010: Sonny Munroe für Tiffany Thornton als Tawni Hart *2009–2011: Human Target für Janet Montgomery als Ames *2010: iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly für Victoria Justice als Shelby Marx *Seit 2007: Gossip Girl für Leighton Meester als Blair Waldorf *Seit 2009: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar als Marlene *Seit 2009: The Vampire Diaries für Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Seit 2009: Victorious für Victoria Justice als Tori Vega *Seit 2009: Glee für Amber Riley als Mercedes Jones Hörspiele Für öffentliche Rundfunkanstalt SWR arbeitete Kahana an den Hörspielproduktionen Delhi (2005) und Kerstin und Ich (2007) unter der Regie von Oliver Sturm mit. In der Hörspielreihe Caine (2006) des Labels Lausch war sie in der Folge Das Amulett des Kyan D’Or zu hören. 2010 beteiligte sie sich bei den Vertonungen von Literaturklassikern, die vom Verlag Titania Medien herausgegeben wurden. So sprach sie in Alice im Wunderland von Lewis Carroll die Schwester von Alice, in Northanger Abbey von Jane Austen Isabella Thorbe, in Der Sandmann von E.T.A. Hoffmann die Clara und in Nußknacker und Mausekönig des gleichen Autors die Luise. Videospiele *Yuna in Kingdom Hearts 2 *Bethany in Dragon Age 2 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher